<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Заговор by Dekstroza, WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020578">Заговор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza'>Dekstroza</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021'>WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Magic, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда живешь в одном доме с богом озорства, случиться может всякое…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Заговор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони ещё раз внимательно оглядел себя в отполированной до зеркального блеска поверхности холодильника, повертел туда-сюда мохнатой задницей, горделиво распушил хвост и, наконец, констатировал:<br/>
<br/>
— А, хорош, черная дыра меня засоси!<br/>
<br/>
— Старк, ты — скунс! — попытался образумить того Клинт, но не тут-то было.<br/>
<br/>
— Страшно, да? — Тони поиграл бровями и попытался изобразить зверский оскал, что на умильной пухлощекой морде смотрелось более чем странно. — Сейчас ка-ак... Ну, в общем, ты понял, Бартон. Не спорь со мной.<br/>
<br/>
— Фу, Тони! Откуда только понабрался такого, — Наташа, вошедшая в кухню, подхватила плюшевого Старка под живот, и он послушно повис у неё на руках, даже не думая сопротивляться.<br/>
<br/>
— Нужно спрашивать не "откуда", а "от кого", — неодобрительно глядя на Клинта, проговорил Стив, вместе с Брюсом входя на кухню следом за Наташей.<br/>
<br/>
— Почему сразу я? — попытался "слиться" Клинт, но лишь заработал легкий щелбан от Наташи.<br/>
<br/>
— По кочану.<br/>
<br/>
— И по кочерыжке, — продемонстрировал знание русского фольклора Тони, не преминув мазнуть Клинта хвостом по носу.<br/>
<br/>
— Тьфу, гадость какая, — Клинт стал отплевываться от попавших в рот волосков, впрочем, без особого успеха. — ДЖАРВИС, когда придет щетка? Он же лезет!<br/>
<br/>
— Волосяной покров сэра и степень линьки соответствуют нормам, принятым для данного вида млекопитающих, — чопорно ответил ДЖАРВИС, и Клинт, услышав явное недовольство в голосе электронного дворецкого, невольно поежился. Спорить, а тем более огорчать ДЖАРВИСа не рискнул бы никто из жителей Башни. Даже сам Тони, а это о чем-то говорило.<br/>
<br/>
— Да ладно, Джей, не сердись на него, — заступился за Клинта Тони, — я сам виноват. Немного перегнул палку, — и Тони подмигнул Клинту. Все, что оставалось тому, подмигивая в ответ, — надеяться, что ДЖАРВИС сменил гнев на милость и ближайшие несколько дней Клинта не будут преследовать контрастные водные процедуры в самых неожиданных местах и покушающиеся на святое мужское крышки унитазов.<br/>
<br/>
Но что поделать — ДЖАРВИС терпеть не мог малейшего неуважения в сторону Тони и изощренно карал виновных, невзирая на звания и регалии. Среди Мстителей ходила байка, что сам Президент неделю заискивал перед ИскИном, после того как позволил себе усомниться в достоверности предоставленных Тони данных.<br/>
<br/>
Правда, надо отдать должное ДЖАРВИСу, что и от Тони уничижительный тон в свою сторону он не признавал категорически и боролся со своим "дорогим сэром" такими методами, что Клинту оставалось только сочувственно хлопать Тони по плечу.<br/>
<br/>
— Ладно, шутки шутками, но что делать-то будем? — Клинт обвел взглядом собравшихся, — Нам Железный Человек нужен, а Старка даже в качестве биологического оружия использовать не получится. Он же и тут отличился! Вместо тухлых яиц, как положено любому уважающему себя скунсу, воняет, вернее благоухает, — прости, ДЖАРВИС, — самым дорогим кофе.<br/>
<br/>
— Найти Локи и потребовать расколдовать обратно? — неуверенно предложил Стив.<br/>
<br/>
— Угу. Один такой потребовал уже, — мрачно усмехнулась Наташа, и все невольно вздохнули, вспомнив, в каком виде на данный момент пребывал Тор. Тони хотя бы членораздельно выражался. И вообще выглядел не в пример приятнее.<br/>
<br/>
— Попросить прощения? — Наташа почесала мохнатый загривок, и Тони благодарно потерся о ее ладонь.<br/>
<br/>
— Пробовал уже, — вздохнул, признался он. — Четыре раза.<br/>
<br/>
— И? — напряженно уставились все на Тони.<br/>
<br/>
— Послал. К Стивену, — развел лапками тот.<br/>
<br/>
— Лучше бы в пеший тур с эротическим уклоном, — невесело пошутила Наташа и погладила Тони еще раз.<br/>
<br/>
— Ну... Лучше бы, конечно, — согласился Тони, пытаясь пристроиться так, чтобы под ладонь Наташи одновременно попадали и голова и хвост, — но чего теперь мечтать о несбыточном?<br/>
<br/>
— Как тебя вообще угораздило их сравнить? — не выдержал Клинт.<br/>
<br/>
— Да не сравнивал я их! Делать мне больше нечего! Ну... Поддразнил, может быть. Шутка это была. Шутка. Кто ж знал, что у них там, в Асгарде, с чувством юмора проблемы?<br/>
<br/>
— Если мне будет позволено, сэр... — вмешался ДЖАРВИС.<br/>
<br/>
— Давай, рой могилу, — разрешающе махнул лапой Тони.<br/>
<br/>
— Так вот, если мне будет позволено, у мистера Лафейсона идеальное чувство юмора.<br/>
<br/>
— И что ты предлагаешь нам делать?<br/>
<br/>
— Расслабиться и отдохнуть, ожидая возвращения доктора Стренджа. Тем более, что вы обещали им обоим устроить себе выходные, сэр. И так и не устроили.<br/>
<br/>
— А если вызов? Мстители вперед и все такое?<br/>
<br/>
— Полковник Роудс с удовольствием заменит вас. Если вдруг это понадобится. В чем лично я сильно сомневаюсь.<br/>
<br/>
— Как думаете, это заговор? — Тони страдальчески закатил глаза, прежде чем внимательно оглядеть команду.<br/>
<br/>
— На твоем месте я бы не высказывал такую точку зрения вслух, — Брюс, сняв очки, тщательно протер их обратной стороной полы рубашки. — Во избежание нежелательных последствий.<br/>
<br/>
Тони открыл было рот, явно собираясь узнать, каких конкретно, но, постояв немного с отвисшей челюстью, осторожно вернул ее на место, видимо, во всех красках успев представить, что будет, если ДЖАРВИС действительно вступит в сговор хотя бы со Стивеном. Или с Локи. Не говоря уже про обоих волшебников разом.<br/>
<br/>
— Ну тогда как насчет пиццы и вечера кино? — смирившись, предложил Тони.<br/>
<br/>
— Я уже заказал для вас салат, сэр, — тут же откликнулся ДЖАРВИС. И предупреждая страдальческий вздох Тони, добавил: — И пиццу для всех, после того как вы нормально поужинаете.<br/>
<br/>
— Напомни мне никогда не перечить тебе, дружище, — пошел на попятную Тони.<br/>
<br/>
— В вопросах вашего здоровья и безопасности — однозначно, — согласился ДЖАРВИС. — А теперь не будете ли вы так любезны, мистер Барнс, забрать заказ у курьера?<br/>
<br/>
Клинт, не слушая деланно недовольное бухтение Тони, с радостью принял оливковую ветвь и выскочил в холл.<br/>
<br/>
В принципе, небольшой отпуск, обеспечиваемый ДЖАРВИСом и их штатными волшебниками, всем пойдет на пользу. А Тони... Ну, придется немного потерпеть. В конце-концов, когда встречаешься с кем-то наподобие Локи или Стренджа, подобные казусы неизбежны.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Пока он размышлял, двери лифта с мелодичным звоном открылись, но вместо курьера там обнаружился Рокет.<br/>
<br/>
— О, Бартон, — заорал он, — а правда, что мы со Старком теперь почти что родственники? Круто мы сейчас оторвемся! Старк! Тащи свою мохнатую задницу сюда!<br/>
<br/>
Клинт закрыл рукой лицо. Надеяться, что ДЖАРВИС так быстро все забудет, было попросту глупо...<br/>
<br/>
... И лишь где-то на другом конце Земли, а, возможно, и немного поближе, два великих, без преувеличения, волшебника неспешно пили чай, обсуждая прошедший день.<br/>
<br/>
— Но почему именно скунс? — спросил один из них, передавая молочник второму.<br/>
<br/>
— Маленький, а проблем не оберешься, — пожал плечами второй, изящно добавляя молоко в напиток.<br/>
<br/>
— Признайся, ты просто задал условия, не думая о том, что получится.<br/>
<br/>
— Неправда. Я очень хорошо подумал. Иначе почему, как ты думаешь, он пахнет кофе, а не как Тор?<br/>
<br/>
— С Тором неудобно получилось.<br/>
<br/>
— Пфф! Ему не привыкать! И, к тому же, братец не выглядел недовольным. Напротив, таким счастливым я не видел его уже очень давно.<br/>
<br/>
— Не буду спорить. В ваших отношениях сам ДЖАРВИС не разберется. И все же — скунс?<br/>
<br/>
— Не будь занудой. В следующий раз превратишь его во флеркена.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты уверен, что будет следующий раз?<br/>
<br/>
— А ты нет? Плохо тогда ты знаешь нашего Энтони.<br/>
<br/>
— Пожалуй. Мне кажется, ему понравится.<br/>
<br/>
— Стать флеркеном на пару дней? Уверен, он будет просто в восторге. Еще чаю?<br/>
<br/>
— М-м-м... Да. Определенно — да.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>